Le chemin
by Yami-Rose Aka
Summary: Comment définir ça ? Hum... Un truc que j'ai eu envie d'écrire parce qu'une chanson s'est accordée avec une de mes déprimes... C'est un HeeroRéléna, mais ne vous enfuyez pas ! Ca risque de vous surprendre... Recommandé aux antiRéléna ! Résu


Nom : Le chemin

Auteur : Yami-Rose

Genre : Songfic, deathfic, défoulage de l'auteur sur Réléna (Ca aurait pu être Wufei, mais c'est tombé sur elle…), angst, un peu de romance et un peu de délire… (Oui, j'arrive à mettre des conneries sur une deathfic, mais bon, pas sur la partie la plus triste non plus… Parce que là, je chiale en écrivant.)

Disclaimer : Pas à moi… Heureusement pour eux dans cette fic !!! Heero me tuerait.

Note : Une chanson de Kyo « le chemin » s'est accordée avec une crise de déprime coléreuse causé par une impossibilité d'écrire et voilà le résultat…

***|/\|***|\/|***|/\|***|\/|***|/\|***|\/|***|/\|***|\/|***|/\|***|\/|***|/\|***

Regarde toi assise dans l'ombre  
A la lueur de nos mensonges  
Les mains glacées jusqu'à l'ongle  
  


Pov Heero

Comment… Comment ai-je pu me laisser entraîner là-dedans ??? Je ne sais pas… Si, je sais. Les sentiments ! Ce sont les sentiments qui m'ont poussé à lui dire que je l'aimais… Et je le regrette ! J'ai oublié qui je suis… Je ne suis pas un beau prince sur son cheval blanc, je suis un pilote de gundam né et entraîné pour tuer ! D'ailleurs, j'ai voulu la tuer mais je n'ai pas réussi ! Mais pourquoi Duo est-il intervenu la première fois ??? J'aurais réussi à la tuer et je ne serais pas dans cette merde. Je la hait ! Elle m'a rendu faible…

Et elle, elle fait mine de rien… Fais comme si elle ne voyait qu'il y a un problème. Elle reste planquée à m'observer et vient me voir après un moment en sortant d'un faux air joyeux « Heero !! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Ca ne va pas ? ». Hypocrite ! Tu sais ce qui ne va pas… Et dire que J m'a donné la mission de protéger cette petite idiote ! J'en suis malade. Depuis que je suis arrivé, elle me demande sans cesse ce que j'ai, pourquoi je ne suis plus comme la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu… Il y a mois… La fois où j'ai fais la plus belle connerie de ma vie, pire que d'avoir tué Noventa. Noventa, ce n'était pas de ma faute, je me suis fais piéger… Mais là, je me suis piégé tous seul !!! Quel baka je suis ! Et je ne peux même pas la tuer, de toute façon, je sais déjà que je n'y arriverais pas. Ce n'est pas faute de ne pas avoir essayé. Je pourrais peut-être la laisser se faire tuer ? Non, je ne raterais pas une mission volontairement. Et puis, la paix a besoin d'elle… Que c'est pathétique !

Regarde toi à l'autre pôle  
Fermer les yeux sur ce qui nous ronge  
On a changé à la longue  
  


Pov Relena

Heero… Pourquoi tu as chang ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je ne comprend pas… Tu te comportes encore plus froidement qu'avant que tu m'ai dit que tu m'aimais. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… S'il te plait… Je t'aime tant, mon amour… Je t'observe pendant des heures dans l'ombre. Tu as l'air si en colère, si froid… Mais qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé depuis un mois ??? Je m'inquiètes tellement pour toi, Heero ! Mais je te le cache… J'aimerais tant que tu me redise ces mots si doux… Mais tu ne les dis pas, tu ne me regarde pas ou si froidement que ça me blesse. Tu te rend compte de ce que tu me fais ?? Après m'avoir donné ce que j'attendais le plus, tu me le reprends aussi vite ! Tu aurais mieux fais de me tuer… Mais je t'aime, je n'y peut rien… Et je ne peux te haïr non plus. J'en suis incapable. Alors j'essaie de comprendre ce qui ne va pas… Je vais te voir, te demande ce qui t'arrive, si ça va et tu me réponds toujours quelque chose de cinglant, froid et blessant, toujours en rapport avec ta mission. Tu ne penses donc qu'a tes missions ? Et l'amour alors ? J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te rendre heureuse…

  
On a parcouru le chemin  
On a tenu la distance  
Et je te hais de tout mon corps  
Mais je t'adore  
On a parcouru le chemin  
On a souffert en silence  
Et je te hais de tout mon corps  
Mais je t'adore (encore)  
  


On en a parcouru du chemin. On a affronté milles choses ensembles. Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Pourquoi tu nous fais ça ? Tu me hais, je le sais, je le sens… Mais je t'adore, je t'aime ! J'ai besoin de toi… Pourquoi me hais-tu ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ? Expliques-moi, Heero ! je t'en pris. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais pourtant. On ne change pas d'avis sur une chose pareil en un mois ??? Je ne comprend pas… je t'ai aimer en silence pendant si longtemps… Tu m'as dit que tu avais enfin compris pourquoi tu n'arrivais pas à me tuer, pourquoi tu souffrais sans comprendre pourquoi, que c'était parce que tu m'aimais… Tu m'as regardé en souriant et tu m'as embrassé. Et puis, tu es parti rejoindre les autres pour aller te battre. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te remercier de m'avoir sauvée. (ne chercher de référence dans la série ou le manga, y en a aucune.) Et te re-voila, changé. Froid. Asocial. Distant. Comme la première fois que je t'ai rencontré. Non, pire encore. Tu me fais mal, Heero ! Tu me broie le cœur… Et je n'arrive même pas à te détester pour ça. L'amour peut être une malédiction… L'amour était ma bénédiction et maintenant, c'est ma malédiction !

  
Je vis dans une maison de verre  
A moitié remplie de ton eau  
Sans s'arrêter le niveau monte  
  
Je suis le fantôme qui s'égare  
Je suis étranger à ton coeur  
Seulement regarde comme on est seul

Pov Heero

Pourquoi la voir triste me rend malheureux ??? Je ne veux pas !! JE NE VEUX PAS L'AIMER !!! JE NE L'AIME PAS !! JE LA DETESTE, JE LA HAIS, ELLE M'AS RENDU FAIBLE !!! Elle veut que je sois quelqu'un que je ne suis pas !!! Je ne suis pas un prince, je suis un dragon !! Une princesse amoureuse d'un dragon… On aura tout vu. Je ne VEUX pas l'aimer ! Je veux la haïr ! Je la hais !!! Ne m'approche pas, réléna Peascraft ! Ne m'approche plus ! Ne me parle plus ! Ne me dit plus que tu m'aime ! Ne me regarde plus ! Ne me souris plus ! Le message est pourtant clair, non ??? Je suis distant, froid, agressif, asocial avec elle et elle continue d'insister ! … C'est aussi pour ça que je l'aime. Elle n'abandonne jamais… NON, JE NE L'AIME PAS !!! JE LA HAIS !!! Elle m'a rendu faible. Un soldat n'a pas besoin d'aimer. Un soldat n'a pas besoin de sentiments. Il doit tuer, obéir aux ordres et mourir si nécessaire, pour sa mission. Mourir pour elle… J'ai mis le soldat et l'homme d'accord ! Miracle. Mourir pour elle parce que je l'aime et que c'est ma mission. Un peu de calme en moi… C'est pas trop tôt. Oups, j'ai parlé trop vite, elle revient à la charge. Courage, Heero ! Tu ne dois la protéger que pendant 1 mois, pendant sa tournée mondiale de congrès (Espérons que je me trompe pas de mot) sur la paix. Seulement une semaine de passée… Reste 3 semaines. Aller, c'est pas long 3 semaines… C'est juste… 1 semaine, 3 fois de suite. (J'ai un peu changer de registre d'un coup… je suis passé en mode humour. lol) Pourquoi J n'a pas envoyé l'un des autres à ma place ? Je suis maudit ! Elle est à côté de moi. On repasse en mode soldat parfait de mauvais poils et on lui répond… Même si je sais d'avance qu'elle ne me lâchera pas comme ça.

  
On a parcouru le chemin  
On a tenu la distance  
Et je te hais de tout mon corps  
Mais je t'adore  
On a parcouru le chemin  
On a souffert en silence  
Et je te hais de tout mon corps  
Mais je t'adore (encore)  
  


Un autre congrès. Une autre soirée à écouter Réléna parler avec passion de ses idéaux. Une autre soirée où je vais rester planqué dans un coin sombre à surveiller que personne ne veuille lui faire de mal ou l'approcher. Une soirée de plus… Plus que 2 semaines à tenir ! Dur de jouer le soldat parfait, quand on a des sentiments ! Et c'est à ELLE que je le dois… Merci, Réléna. Merci beaucoup. Ma vie est un enfer maintenant ! Je ne suis même plus en accord avec ce que je fais et en plus de ça, chaque fois que j'essaie de démêler ma pelote sentimentale, elle s'emmêle d'avantage. Merci INFINIMENT ! Si J apprend que j'ai des sentiments, je suis bon pour un autre entraînement. Tout mais pas CA ! Une fois m'a largement suffit. Enfin, j'arrive à la haïr ! Victoire !!! Je hais Réléna ! Je HAIS Réléna ! Yatta ! Pour un peu, je danserais sur place… Mais je suis en mission. Et puis, le soldat parfait ne danse pas non plus. Duo a raison. Je suis chiant. Tiens, il se passe un truc. Y a un type louche qui se fraie un chemin au milieu de la foule. Comment je sais qu'il est louche ? Mon instinct… Il me trompe jamais. Mon gars, tu es cuit !

… JE suis cuit, plutôt. Le type louche a sortit une arme et a visé Réléna. Je me suis mis jeté sur le mec et lui ai collé mon poing dans la gueule, puisque c'était trop risqué de me servir de mon arme dans la foule. Je l'ai mis KO. C'est cool. Sauf que ce salaud a eu le temps de tirer. Et qui s'est qui prit la balle ? Le bon petit soldat parfait qui obéis toujours aux ordres et ne rate jamais ses missions, enfin, presque… Kuso. Je suis en train de crever et j'arrive encore à plaisanter. Sûrement parce que je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Je suis préparé à ça. Je suis né pour ça. Mais… J'ai des regrets. Des regrets si bêtes comme… Ne pas avoir pu faire des blagues avec Duo, à Wufei. Ils auraient tous cru que j'avais pété un plomb, mais depuis quand je m'intéresse… M'intéressait à ce que pense les autres ? J'aurais voulu aussi dire à J ma façon de penser… Lui dire que ce n'est qu'un salaud qui a profité de moi et de mon désespoir. J'aurais aussi voulu faire la cuisine avec Quatre… Je ne sais… Savais pas faire la cuisine, juste le minimum vital. Passer d'avantage de temps avec Trowa, mon meilleur ami, a parler. Regarder les étoiles, la nature, le monde au lieu d'être scotché à ce fichu ordinateur. Aimer Réléna au lieu de la haïr à cause d'un putain d'entraînement complètement inutile. Les sentiments ne m'aurait pas empêché d'être un bon soldat si on ne les avaient pas pris. Mais un savant fou en a décidé à ma place et j'ai accepté. Mais pourquoi j'ai accepter ça ?? J'aurais tellement voulu vivre, au lieu de survivre… Duo est un soldat pourtant il vit à sa manière. J'ai perdu tous ça pourquoi ? Une mission… Une mission qui consiste à protéger Réléna Peascraft. Je la hais. Je me hais. Je hais le salaud qui m'a tué.

- Heero !!!! 

Et la voilà… Elle s'agenouille à côté de moi, met ma tête sur ses genoux et me caresse les cheveux. Les invites, qui n'avaient pas bougés quand je suis tombé, se reculent encore. Bandes de cons. Ca vous auraient tués d'essayer de me sauver ??? Je préfère encore regarder Réléna. Je la hais… Mais je l'aime tellement aussi.

- Heero, ne meure pas. Ne me laisse pas. Je t'aime.

Elle pleure. Une larme sur ma joue… Je pleure ?? Non, c'est les siennes. 

- Tu sais bien que c'est… Trop tard. C'est de… ta faute ce qui est arrivé… C'est pour toi que… j'ai fais ça. Je te hais… comme je t'aime. Tu as tuer le soldat parfait… en l'aimant et tu viens de tuer… Heero, parce qu'il t'aimait… Beau carton, Réléna…

Ok, c'est méchant… Elle pleure encore plus. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Mais il fallait que je lui dise ce que je pense vraiment puisque c'est la dernière fois que je peux le faire.

- Heero… Pardon ! Je t'aime… Pardon…

Je sens enfin en paix… Ca fait si longtemps que je voulais la paix. La paix est donc dans la mort ? Et la vie n'est que tourment ? Oh, j'en ai marre de penser… Je ferme les yeux. J'ai déjà du mal à les tenir ouvert et je me laisse aller… Je me sens bien. Je n'ai plus mal. Et je suis en paix… Le pied. Adieu, monde cruel. J'espère que vous deviendrez plus raisonnable. Adieu mes amis, Réléna… Survivez à cette guerre et profitez de la paix. Essayez de vivre…  J, je te souhaite de crever dans d'atroces souffrances comme celle que tu m'as infligée ! 

Sayonara.

**************** 

1 mois après, la guerre était fini. J était mort… Torturé à mort par Lady Une. Duo, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei s'étaient battus comme des lions pour Heero, malgré leur profonde tristesse. Ils avaient décidés de rester ensemble un moment, pour faire leur deuil et essayer de retrouver leur équilibre qui avait été brisé avec la mort de leur ami. Et le monde avait accepté avec joie la paix et avait élu Réléna reine. Sauf que la jeune reine se suicida le mois suivant, avec l'ancienne arme d'Heero qu'elle avait gardée, de remord et de chagrins pour la mort de son amour, après avoir abandonnée son statut et l'avoir donner à quelqu'un de confiance, se jugeant incapable et indigne de remplir ce rôle si noble de maintenir la paix.

Owari

Fini !! Je suis pas trop écroulée de pleure sur mon clavier, enfin je l'était mais plus maintenant, je suis calmée. Je me suis vengée sur Réléna. Je me sens moins énervée. Je suis contente ! A part que Heero est mort !!! OOOOOUUUUUIIIIIINNNNN !!!!! J'AI TUE HEERO !!!!! 

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez… A plus !


End file.
